Zim's Proposal?
by Tea Rosarie
Summary: Let's see what our favorite invader is up to in his next plan to take over Earth... Oneshot


_**So, I'm a ZAGR fan...big deal? Though I AM a hopeless romantic, THIS is how I seriously think it's gonna go down if ol' Zimmie pops the question. If you want me to continue, post a comment. Enjoy.**_

**Title: Zim's Proposal...?**

**Pairing: ZAGR [Zim-and-Gaz-Romance]**

**Genre: Romance (If you squint), Small Humor**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 2'417**

**Language: English**

**Summary: Let's see what our favorite invader is up to in his next plan to take over Earth...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Invader Zim OR radioactive rubber pants OR GiR OR anything involved with the brilliant creation owned Jhonen Vasquez. Happy?**

* * *

><p>Seventeen year-old Gazelene Membrane was just minding her own business in her 11th grade science class when GiR flew into the classroom and landed beside her desk.<p>

She looked up from her Gameslave to look at the malfunctioned SiR unit who wore his black-and-green dog costume. Then her eyes scanned the room to see if any of her classmates noticed the robot flying into room. Apparrently none, since they all were drooling or sleeping in boredom as the teacher droned on and on about the lesson. She turned back to GiR, seeing him standing there in silence still, and raised a brow.

"What are you doing here, GiR?" she asked him, slightly annoyed. This wasn't the first time this had happened, of course. No, GiR visited her plenty of times, just to annoy her and distract her from playing her game.

But GiR just grinned at her, spreading out his arms as if he wanted a hug. "Masturr wants to talk to youuuuu!"

Gaz let out a small shriek as GiR picked her up, desk and all, and started walking towards the door. She glared at the rest of her class, reacting as if nothing was happening.

"Really?" She yelled at them. "You idiots don't see me being taken away by a green dog?"

It was futile. No one listened to her, not even the teacher. She glared daggers at the room, hated being ignored.

"Ugh! I hate you all!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as GiR left the room and continued to take her down the hallway.

The teacher stopped his speaking for a moment, looking around the room in confusion, as she finally left the building.

"Has anyone seen where Miss Membrane went?"

...

Zim was deep in thought, lounging in his egg-chair infront of his computer down in his underground lab. Most of his life on -_this_ _pathectic excuse of a planet!-_ Earth, he had been extremely short for his supposed age. He hadn't grown much, an few inches, until soon before 'Senior Prom' when a 'growth spurt' attacked him. He towered everybody and, worst of all, all the girls wanted him. Heck, he was, now, tall, dark _and _handsome, for a green, earless and noseless being. (Despite all the girls who flounced over to him, practically _begging_ for him to take one of them, he went stag. The one he truly wanted to take wasn't in his grad, therefore couldn't go... I mean, he went stag because he was superior and all those worthless humans were under him!) He graduated from High Skool, never went to college or even got a job, Zim didn't even leave his home! No, after skool ended, he started planning more and more. Several attempts and Dib trying to break-in countless of times later, he thought of the most brilliant plan. All he needed was GiR to bring her and then he was ready to begin exucuting his plan.

His smiled grew sly once her heard a door swish, and with the sound came the squeaking of GiR's steps and Gaz's yells and threats.

"Put me down _this instant_ or I'll make you wish I was never born, GiR! I mean it, you peice of scrap metal!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, GiR dropped the desk with the evil Membrane girl infront of his master, who turned in his chair to face her. The sudden impact made her fall out of the desk, face first into the cold metal floor. Zim took the moment to 'check her out', as Earthlings say, while she grumbled curses.

Gaz had grown into a dark, yet very enticing, woman. Her purple hair was the same, except longer as it now reached her shoulders. Her outfit-styling made a minor change. The old black dress tranforming into a black tube-top over a grey-with-black-stripes longsleeve shirt that covered her hips. She wore black leggins with black-heeled combat boots. Her figure was not as he expected, since she was chubby as a child he expected her to be chubby as an adult. It, instead, was curvacious and skinny. Hips wide with a slender legs. Her skin was pale, but then again, when wasn't it? Zim was overjoyed to see the skull pendant still resting above her breasts.

He broke from his thoughts as she growled, fixing her hair before standing up and glaring at the tail invader.

"Hello, Gaz-human." he greeted, smiling like a cat who caught a canary. He didn't even look at GiR when he ordered, "GIR! Why don't you go eat some tacos and watch the Angry Monkey Show while Zim and your mistress mistress speak."

GiR squealed like a rabid Johnny Depp fangirl before hugging him tightly and then running off. "I luuuuuve you Master! Bye, bye Mistress!"

Gaz waited before the taco-loving robot left the lab before turning to Zim and glaring daggers. "_Mistress_? When the Hell did that happen, _Zim_?" she hissed.

He only smiled bigger, leaning into his leathery chair. "You see, little human, Zim has been thinking-"

"And your brain didn't explode?"

"-ABOUT you." he finished with a slight glare of his own. He then stood up, his arms swinging to rest behind his back. "I have yet to take over this filthy excuse of a planet, as you have already guessed. But the great ZIM has a plan..."

By this time, Gaz had gotten bored and started playing with her Gameslave, but she made a sound to assure she was listening.

"And this plan includes us becoming married."

"_EXCUSE _me?"

Zim smiled again. "You have heard me, little Gaz. In order for Zim to take over this planet, we're getting _married_." Before she could put her input in, he continued on with his speach. "Now, you're probably are wondering why that me, the great powerful ZIM, wants to marry you, sister of the annoying Dib-stink and why it has anything to do with Zim taking over.

"Well, for the most important one, you are dangerously evil as you are incredibly beautiful, for a human. You have this undiscriable effect on these pathectic humans that make those who cross your path practically weep and shake in fear. Your beauty attracts, but your aura makes them cower and you bend them to your will. Zim has found that exciting, and useful...

"Gaz-human, people fear you. Infact, every race in every universe need to see you to truly know what fear is. I know what it is, and I understand where your darkness comes from. A terribly annoying older brother who only involves you when it comes to the paranormal, a father who ignores everything around him and only loves and cares for his work in the science era, and a mother who supposedly 'ran away' but you know she commited suicide after too much ignoring from her husband..."

In anger, she kicked the desk away with her Gameslave in hand, her face hidden away from him. The desk slide across the room and smashed into a wall. The two beings didn't even flinch when the wood and metal cracked and broke. Gaz glared up at the alien, hatred burning in her eyes.

"Don't you _ever _bring my mother into _anything_."

Zim only chuckled, "Truth hurts doesn't it, Gaz-human?" He then continued as if nothing happened. "Well, Gaz-human, with your help, Zim can have these people groveling at his feet and soon, oh so very soon, this planet will belong to Irk."

He turned around to face Gaz, who was glaring at him still. "Speaking of Irk... If you agree to marriage, you will help Zim rule many planets, including my home planet. You will be, as humans say here, Zim's incredibly hot wife." Here Gaz raised an annoyed brow at. "You will have a say in taking over this planet, giving me all possible outcomes I have not yet thought of, and so many others in time. But only of course if you just agree to have the great Zim as your groom. We can rule this_ENTIRE _universe, little Gaz, if you just. Say. Yes."

Gaz crossed her arms over her chest, her brows raised. "That's great and all, Zim, but how about you give me one _good _reason as to why I should agree to this."

Zim sighed in annoyence before looking at her again. Please, did she think he hadn't thought _all_options? He's the great ZIM! "Zim thought ruling the universe and everything in it would be enough for you but..." he smiled that cat smile again. "...there is another deal."

Gaz didn't seem affected by his change in attitude. "And that is?" she asked, picking up her game to start playing. If he was thinking that ruling over countless of planets was going to swoon her over, though it was tempting, he was incredibly wrong. But Zim then pulled out something, something that sparked her interest. "Is...is that a Gameslave 3? It hasn't even been released yet!"

As she spoke, she tossed her old gaming system over her shoulder without a backwards glance and started going towards him. He only smirked, pulling it back behind his back. She glared harder.

"This only part of it, little Gaz." he spoke as he handed her the box that held the game. She gave him a suspicious look. "If you agree to marriage, a life of striking fear into many and ruling them, you can have _anything_, gaming devices included, you want."

Silence filled the room as Gaz thought, but it broke when Zim turned towards the computer screen and asked quietly, "Will you agree, little Gaz?"

She looked around the lab, anywhere and anything but him, before glancing at the box again. "So, I can have _anything _I want?"

"Anything."

"Even cheatcodes?"

Zim chuckled, knowing her had her. "Whatever your worm-baby heart desires..."

Silence once again took over as Gaz thought and Zim awaited her, obvious, answer. She then looked up with a serious look. "I agree, Zim, I'll be your..." she paused, looking away. "..wife..."

He smiled. "I knew you would..." His face then went serious as he barked out, "Minimoose! GiR! Get down here at once!"

The two appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Gaz eyed them warily and backed away, standing closer to Zim.

He waved a hand towards her. "Help your mistress find a suitable gown for our wedding, at any cost. COMPUTER!" he shouted, turning towards the giant black screen once again. "Contact the Almighty Tallests immediantly!"

"**Yes, sir**."

While Gaz was being taken away by her new fiance's...whatever they were, she watched the blank screen infront of her transmit to an image of two green alien beings, resembling Zim, that were having a back massage done by two attractive(?) Irken females. The two male Irkens were identical in everyway, with the exception that one had purple eyes and the other had red. The two looked very angry to see Zim.

...

"Zim!" Tallest Red shouted, glaring hard at the used-to-be small Irken. "We thought once we told you you were a defect that it would be clear that we didn't want you to contact us!"

Purple only nodded in agreement, munching on some curly fies. But Zim saw his eyes follow Gaz leave the room and he would have told the Tallest to back off if he wasn't already busy with trying to hold his tounge at Red. He kept his hard face on, placing his hands on the keybored infront of him.

"Zim orders that you would refrain from saying those things like that." he said cooly. He wanted to add something to Purple, but kept his mind on a one-sided track.

Red raised, or seemed as if he was, a brow. "Oh, and who says you, a DEFECT, can order us, your LEADERS, around?"

That Zim had to smile cruely at. "Since it states in the Irken book of rules that the tallest Irken rules all the other Irkens. I, Zim, am that tall Irken. So, Zim is actually _your _leader and it would be best if you listen to me. Zim dislikes you enough as it is," he sent a look to Purple. "and Zim might just send you to Foodcourtia during the rush."

The looks on their face almost made him laugh out in pleasure. Oh, how he always wanted to see those looks on their faces!

"But this isn't the only reason Zim was _polite _enough to call." he spat out, glaring at the two. Before he continued, he smiled blissfully, but with his glare still on his face, it looked more cruel. "Your new Almighty Tallest is inviting you, and all invaders, to a wedding that will be held in a few months time on Irk. My bride is a terrifying woman, who is beautiful as she is deadly. You seem to notice her beauty as well, _Purple_." he hissed. The two looked more shocked than ever, and Purple looked a little embarressed. "All that's left to say now is goodbye, Red and Purple, and have fun telling then Irkens who their new leader is."

Zim was just about to cut the transmission off when he 'remembered' something. "Oh, before I forget...Gaz will call later to discuss wedding plans that we expect to see done and ready once we arrive on Irk."

The transmission ended once he took great pleasure in their shocked expressions. He turned around and chuckled, smiling as he walked away from his computer. "It's good to be the Tallest."


End file.
